The Sound of Suffering
by Lucifer Seraph
Summary: Fox McCloud is gone, forgotten. No one is left in his life, not a single person. He will discover many things about himself, and many more still about others. What has he left behind, what has happened to the world he has left? He must help, or must he? Maybe he has finally found his niche where he belongs. Could this be the place he has been looking for?


**A/N: Well… This is my first FanFiction, so I hope you can find it enjoyable. I have been reading on this site for a while, and I'm a big fan of XxSanitariumxX, Zythxx, and . I have actually learned a lot from reading their fics. Especially The Fanfiction Superfriends by XxSanitariumxX, I recommend that to all new authors. I actually got this idea from a dream of mine, so if things are a little… different, just let it go.**

(3rd Person)

The Great Fox was floating through the vast expanse of space, almost derelict. Lifeless, even. The burn scars and scratches along the hull only added to the visage. The Anglar Blitz was over, and many places were still under repair. Only one being was on the Great Fox now, and his footsteps resonated throughout the empty, cold ship.

"I can't believe this…" The person muttered. He had been adrift for many a week now. With no contact with the outside world, near everyone forgot about him; but he remained in one person's mind…

"They just leave me, forget me: Fox McCloud? Star Fox? Who's that?" Fox growled. "No, all that matters to them now is Star Wolf."

Overwhelming helplessness swarmed over the vulpine's mind. He dropped with his back against the corridor. 'I wonder what everyone's doing right now? Falco's probably working on some drop out job; Slippy's most likely having a great time with Amanda: And Krystal…' The angered fox slammed his fist against the floor.

"She had better be having a fucked up life right now. Like me. No one remembers her and she's all alone, just like me. Nothing ever happening, just boredom and depression." As if on some unspoken cue, R.O.B's voice opened up through the intercom.

"Unidentified planetary body detected." Fox's head shot up.

He jumped to his feet and rushed to the bridge, expecting to find a… Actually, he wasn't sure what he expected, but this wasn't it. Through the expansive window, Fox saw a beautiful and lush forested planet. "Scan, please."

After staring at the green planet in an awe induced stupor, R.O.B.'s voice scratched again: "Has a breathable oxygen supply. Life-supportable. No known life forms in existence."

"How odd…" An idea popped into his head. His eyes brightened.

"R.O.B, please start a launch sequence…"

With a blast and a roar, and a little yip of excitement, Fox shot out of the Great Fox's hangar. Random, uncontrollable thoughts shot in and out of Fox's mind. He smiled and was looking forward to exploring the new place.

He wasn't paying attention to anything other than himself, if he did, he would've noticed great explosions and eruptions from behind him. Because space is a vacuum, there is no sound, so he couldn't have noticed. Couldn't have noticed the Great Fox being torn apart and ships with a familiar look to them flying away. Their pilots satisfied with their supposed success.

~000~

Fox flipped his G-diffusers on to ensure a safe reentry and landing on the planet. 'I gotta think of a name for this place. I can't just calling it "the planet", now can I.'

Putting that away in his mental filer, Fox landed on a beachfront, in front of the vast forest. Making sure he had his blaster in its holster and his knife in a sheath. Fox popped the cockpit and jumped out, sinking to his knees to absorb the shock. He took a deep a breath, and was surprised to find that it was the freshest air he had ever breathed.

He stepped towards the forest, and disappeared inside.

It was beautiful. The trees were meters wide, and many more tall. The branches formed umbrella shaped covers over the ground, but sunlight found gaps and filtered through the limbs, allowing shrubbery to manifest. The massive trunks were very spread out, allowing wide paths to be used. Fox looked up in wonder and awe as he meandered through. Gazing up into the branches, he heard a twig snap and his head swiveled to where the sound came from, off to his left.

What he saw was, needless to say, shocking. A person stood there, her physique obviously female. She was covered in a tunic like dress. It was sleeveless and a pleasant green, matching the foliage of the forest. She stared into Fox's head and turned away, motioning for him to follow. Transfixed, Fox started after her, scrambling to keep up.

He followed her through the forest, never far enough away to lose her, but never close enough to define her in any great detail. He was limited to few things: her tunic was green, her fur was a black blue, and she had a long muzzle. All else was lost under her hood.

A great many things flew through Fox's head. Who was she? Where there others? How did they- she -get here? He followed her further and further, noticing that the trees were closer packed, and the forest was denser. Fox felt a rush of air over him and looked up. And in the process, running into a tree.

"Ow…" He muttered, rubbing his face. Fox shook his head and stood up, looking back up, hoping to see what had just caused him to slam into a trunk. Not noticing anything out of the ordinary, he glanced around, hoping to see the girl he had been chasing. Then he noticed a hole, an entrance of sorts, in the tree. Scratching his head, he took a step forward to walk into the hole… and fell.

Fox let out a surprised shout and fell into the blackness so thick it was almost tangible. He fell… And fell… And fell… And fell… It was several seconds, but he finally hit the ground. His body let out a sickening crunch.

Fox saw a shape through his closing eyes, and it was heart-achingly familiar. But he couldn't quite tell who it was. And with one last gasp he closed his eyes.

~000~

"Sir…" A Bill Grey started.

"Permission to speak freely." Another canine reclining in a chair behind a desk stated.

"Where is Fox McCloud?"

The bluntness of the question must have stunned the dog in the chair because he had yet to reply. But he recovered quickly, "It has come to my attention that he has been killed by a leftover group of Venomian space-fighters."

Bill reeled backwards and leaned up against the wall. "Oh…" And without another word, he left the room.

General Kine relaxed into his chair and smiled.

~000~

"Why must **I** do it?" A reddish tan vixen complained. She continued on when her companion didn't respond. "Why mother? Make Talos do it."

"No, you will do it. He is your brother."

That stopped her dead in her tracks.

**OOOOOH… so many secrets. I hope I'm not killing you with them. But much will be explained in the 1****st**** chapter. This is my first fic, so I have to have something to attract and keep readers. It may be underhand, but it's all I got right now. Please continue to read!**

**~Crimson Brotherhood – Shadow beyond blackest night. Crimson beyond reddest blood. Justice will fall and vengeance prevail…**


End file.
